Trailstuck Fluff
by ThatIdioticHomestucker
Summary: An AU with a friend. Original idea by pookie776. Would I call it character death?


(( For the record, this was slightly edited. Based off of a roleplay on our little Trailstuck adventures. Contains Solkat, and also some random Fefvris for covering purposes (As Aradia, Vriska, and Feferi were substituted for Fantrolls). Fluff, probably not going to add to it ever and it was mainly just something I wrote out of boredom. But anyway, enjoy c: ))

Gently, Aradia removed a small book from her satchel of cloth. She dusted it off softly, and offered it to Karkat. He looked up, angry, tear-streaked eyes staring her hard in the face.

'Y0u might want this, Karkat…'

She offered it again. Karkat looked at it insipidly.

'What is it?'

'L00ks like a b00k 0r j0urnal 0f s0me s0rt.'

'I don't care.'

'It was his. A j0urnal that he must've kept when we started this, here.'

'...'

On the front reads 'Journal,' and underneath it, his little heading of messy writing. '2OLLUX CAPTOR.'

The first page, Titled April 1st, read these words:

'Ii bought a wagon twoday. Everyone looked 2o 2ad or 2omethiing, that ii bought a wagon, and were goiing two Oregon, whatever that ii2! KK ii2 on edge, ii am 2ure, but ii wiill help hiim along. Oregon ii2 2uppo2ed two be a place of freedom, 2o iit mu2t be beautiiful. From where we are iin Mii22ourii, iit look2 two be a very long triip iindeed. There ii2 two be danger along every turn and path, but that ii2 what ii look forward two! Adventure! KK 2ay2 iif everyone diie2, iit ii2 my fault, and ii can almo2t agree wiith hiim. Ii am ju2t draggiing everyone along wiith me, but hopefully iit turn2 out two be a lot of fun. Ii need two go buy 2uppliie2 for our triip now, but ii wiill make 2ure two enter iin thii2!'

April 9th

'Vrii2ka got a broken arm twoday and 2he ii2 terriibly mad at the hoofbea2t2, but ii told her we cannot eat them becau2e we need them two travel. Ii have lo2t the traiil a few tiime2, but ii beliieve ii am gettiing along pretty well. Whenever ii do happen two lo2e the traiil, 2omeone yell2 at me, but ii get u2 back iin place. KK 2colded me for gettiing on the wrong traiil twoday, but we only lo2t two day2.'

April 13th

'We 2eemed two have pa22ed a human grave2iite twoday. The human2 bury theiir dead, whiich ii2 2trange two u2, but ii thiink iit ii2 a very thoughtful thiing two do. iit ii2 2o they can remember who theiir dead were and they can griieve. That ii2 a very cultural iidea, ii beliieve, and 2o next tiime a friiend diie2, that ii2 what ii 2hall do.'

April 15th

'KK got a human dii2ea2e that giive2 hiim 2pot2 all over the place twoday, and iit worriied the 2hiit out of me. Ii don't know how two treat that kiind of thiing, 2o ii can only hope that he get2 better. Ff had hiim lay down iin the back, though, 2o maybe he wiill get better 2oon. Ii 2ure hope 2o.'

April 25th

'Twoday ii got 2iick, but iit wa2 nothiing 2eriiou2. KK look2 a lot better, 2o ii have hope. 2adly ii can 2en2e other 2iickne22 among u2. Ii beliieve one of the giirl2 wiill have KK'2 dii2ea2e 2oon. But we are 2tiill doiing niice on food and water and the weather 2eem2 two be iin our favor. We have had two cro22 riiver2 a few tiime2, but ii know how two caulk a wagon, 2o we got acro22 fiine. Iit ha2 been a 2low triip, but iit ha2 al2o been fun!'

May 3rd

'Ii made the 2tupiide2t mii2take twoday. Ii had led u2 around a giiant ciircle for a month. KK fiired me from driiviing and revoked my priiviilege2 from 2iittiing iin the front. Vrii2ka wa2 tea2iing me about iit for hour2 on end, but KK told her two 2hut up about iit, and then we had a dii2cu22iion about why they were lettiing me driive iin the fiir2t place (con2iideriing ii'm bliind). A couple day2 ago Vrii2ka had the 2potty dii2ea2e but 2he look2 better twoday. Feferii, ii am afraiid, ii2 goiing two get them 2oon. ii tru2t KK two lead u2 two Oregon 2afely, neverthele22. Ii have faiith iin hiim a2 a leader and alway2 have.'

May 14th

'Ii diid 2omethiing 2tupiid agaiin twoday. Whiile 2leepiing iin the back, apparently one of my arm2 driifted over the edge and got caught iin a wheel. 2o now iit2 broken, ii don't thiink ii'll be driiviing the wagon agaiin any tiime 2oon. KK 2aiid iit wa2n't really my fault, con2iideriing ii wa2 a2leep. KK ha2 2tood up for me a lot of thii2 triip after makiing two many mii2take2. He ii2 by far the be2t friiend two have on a triip here.'

May 20th

'Ye2terday wa2 a very bad day. Ii had been correct about Ff gettiing the dii2ea2e, but iit wa2 much more 2eriiou2 than ii thought. 2he 2topped breathiing whiile re2tiing, and we were all afraiid Vrii2ka wa2 goiing two murder u2. We let her 2top and diig a grave for our lo2t companiion, and now ii feel liike a huge jerk. Nobody el2e ha2 been 2iick 2iince, and we have yet two 2ay a word two each other. The goiing ii2 2low.'

May 30th

'Twoday ii actually 2aiid 2omethiing, but then thiing2 became very awkward. Vrii2ka lectured me on wiild fruiit, but we were runniing kiind of low on food, 2o ii piicked the berriie2 we had found. 2he triied them and they diidn't 2eem two be poii2onou2, but we wiill try two fiind a doctor at the next fort we 2top at. Thiing2 are lookiing bleak. iit ii2 gettiing hotter and we are runniing low on food, a2 ii have previiou2ly mentiioned. The re2t of u2 2eem two be iin good health twoday, though.'

June 5th

'My arm had healed by thii2 tiime, but the hoofbea2t2 jerked on the reiin2 and broke KK'2 arm. ii triied two wrap iit up be2t ii could, con2iideriing we had lo2t our mediical help. Ii took back the reiin2 twoday and ii am determiined two lead u2 iin the riight diirectiion thii2 tiime.'

June 11th

'We are offiiciially out of water and food but there 2hould be a fort 2oon. Everyone ha2 done exceptiionally well and nobody ha2 gotten 2iick iin a long tiime. That giive2 me hope, de2piite the 2un beatiing down on u2 day after day. iit ii2 very hot and we have not 2een a riiver for miile2. The ground look2 hazy and dry and there ii2 no gra22 anywhere, 2o ii fear one of the hoofbea2t2 miight diie 2oon. We have been robbed 2everal tiime2 on thii2 triip, and ii thiink maybe that ii2 my fault. We do not keep a guard out when we 2leep and the one tiime that ii triied two 2tay on guard, ii fell a2leep and got u2 robbed agaiin. Ii am really tryiing hard two perk up for the 2ake of everyone el2e.'

June 19th

'One of our wagon wheel2 broke twoday but ii repaiired iit wiith no problem. Iit ii2 gettiing hotter by the day2 and ii fear 2addne22 approache2 agaiin 2oon. We have not 2een fort2 or riiver2 for miile2 and are very low on food and water. Iit raiined a biit ye2terday but the ground ii2 2tiill horriidly dry. Not much el2e two report on.'

July 12th

'My 2u2piiciion2 were correct. They had me lay down iin the back twoday becau2e ii thiink the heat ii2 gettiing two me. ii have had plenty of tiime two wriite, but there ii2 really nothiing two wriite about. Ii thiink there 2hall be a fort 2oon. 2oon enough, at lea2t. KK promii2ed me a doctor. ii tru2t hiim wiith my liife. KK ha2 been the be2t companiion on thii2 triip, he ha2 2tood up for me and even apologiized for beiing a jerk early on iin the triip. Ii care a lot about that guy and cannot waiit two 2ee Oregon wiith hiim.'

July 24th

'The going ii2 2tiill very 2low. Agaiin iit get2 hotter and we have lo2t many of our hoofbea2t2. Ii am 2tiill iin the back here, but ye2terday we 2topped at a riiver and ii got 2ome cool water. Ii can only hope that that ii2 all ii need before we 2ee the next fort.'

August 5th

'Gettiing wor2e. Not much el2e we can do. We 2tiill have not 2een a fort and KK look2 worriied, but ii wiill be fiine. ii am 2ure. KK ha2 lo2t u2 one tiime and we lo2t a few day2 but that'2 nothiing. He ii2 2tiill a better driiver than me. Riight now, ii can feel a fort iin the dii2tance. Not much longer. 2-3 miile2 maybe. But ii wiill 2top and 2leep riight now, 2o ii am ready for the doctor when we get there.'

The entries stop here.

'Karkat? Are y0u alright?'

'...'


End file.
